The Four Horsemen
by iamchaos98
Summary: When world needs a savior, will Percy Jackson answer the call.
1. Chapter 1

**Third POV**

_In the beginning there was nothing but The Energy. The Energy was called Helix. From this energy came two beings. The first beings. Chaos and Order. Chaos, he was the impulsive, creative, loving and all-knowing. Order, she was the destructive, manipulative, hating but also all-knowing. From the beginning these two beings hated each other. Always fighting and causing destruction where they went. Until the day Chaos finally defeated his sister. Locking her away in the void never to be seen again. Chaos then had many children and falsely taught them that she was the first being and that it was not her father Helix. Her children then went on to have children of their own. They were called the primordials. The first generation consisted of Gaia, Erebrus, Tartarus, Ouranus, Cronus, Nyx and Aether. Gaia's children were known as the second generation which included Pontus, Thalassa, Hemera and Hydros. They went on to have other children with Gaia also giving birth to the titans, giants and other monsters. The Primordials were thought to have faded but the rising of Gaia proved The Olympians wrong. Children of the titans, Grandchildren, nephews, nieces and great-grandchildren of the Primordials they are. Led by the weakest of the first generation Olympians, Zeus, they had grown weak in their arrogance and pride except for a few. Poseidon, the great god of the sea who had support coming from Pontus and Thalassa and was loyal to his family above all else. Artemis, the prideful goddess of the hunt arrogant easily manipulated but put her duty before herself always. Hades, powerful god of the underworld and dead. Eldest god and 2nd most powerful because of his domain. Hestia, kindest of all the Olympians and most powerful yet the most peaceful. Always helping the helpless and providing a home for the homeless. Last but not least Apollo and Hermes. Apollo, god of the sun, poetry, truth and medicine. Life-giver and life-taker. Hermes, god of travellers, messengers, thieves and comedy. Most efficient and caring-father. These were the few to be saved if push came to pull. When Gaia awoke she set off a chain reaction of events. Order started to rise but quietly so none of Chaos' children would notice and tell him. Not all of chaos' children were still around as some had faded. For example Thalassa had faded giving her power to her husband Pontus. This was the cause of the major unrest in the depths of the sea and surface as Poseidon had to console Pontus, but the primordials had a contingency plan. A chaos army led by the four horsemen of the apocalypse. An army that consisted of the greatest heroes the world had ever seen. Only three horsemen had been found. Famine, Conquest and War. The most powerful horsemen and leader, Death, had yet to be found but his steed the pale horse was awakening. The rise of Order was coming and with Order came Death._

* * *

**Hey guys this is my new story so please read and review.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**


	2. In the beginning

**Third POV Time: 18h30 Olympus Throne Room**

The time came for when the seven demigods of the second great prophecy were to be rewarded. Percy had already chosen what he wanted and it would not be immortality as he didn't want to watch as his loved ones died around him. The gods started with Jason and Jupiter spoke to his son. You could see having an internal conflict as he had to deal with his fatal flaw lust for power versus his love for Piper. In the end he wished for Piper and himself to be granted immortality as he didn't want to be separated from her. Leo (He didn't visit Calypso) wished to undergo training with his father and to be granted partial immortality. After his wishes were granted Piper was up. She wished for the camps to be joined into one big camp after the camps had called for peace as Octavian and his lackeys were found to be traitors to Rome by the gods themselves. Hazel and Frank did not survive the war as they were the demigods captured for the sacrifice to Gaia. Next up was Percy Jackson, Retriever of the lightning bolt and helm of darkness, retriever of the golden fleece, sailor of the sea of monsters, bearer of the sky, saviour of Artemis, traveller of the labyrinth, former bearer of the curse of Achilles, bane of Ares, Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Polybotes, Poryphiron, Mimas and Gaia herself.

**Percy POV**

Here it is, the big moment. "Perseus Achilles Jackson, Saviour of Olympus. We the council of the gods once again offer you the gift of immortality. But knowing you, you have something else in mind" thundered Zeus. "I am very thankful you have offered me the gift of immortality again" here goes nothing, "but I'm very sorry and have to graciously deny your generous offer. There are two people who I think need to be rewarded and would like to use my wish to make sure that it happens but first I need an oath on the River Styx that it will be granted if it is within your power which it is." "Very well then, I Zeus Kronosson, King of the gods swear on behalf of the council to grant your wish if it is within our power." "My wish is that Lord Hades and Lady Hestia be made Olympians."

**Third POV**

There was silence in the throne room ass the full meaning of Percy's words registered in everyone's minds. After a while of ranting and cursing in Greek in his head, Zeus finally had to relent. Everyone watched amazed as two new thrones rose from the ground, one next to Poseidon and one next to Hera. Hestia, In her sixteen year old form ran up and gave Percy a huge hug saying thank you over and over again while Hades being the sombre one he is just gave Percy a grateful handshake which was the best anyone had ever got from him except for his own children. It then came to Annabeth's turn. "Annabeth Minerva Chase, we offer you the same gift as Percy Jackson. We offer you the gift of immortality and the chance to become the goddess of architecture serving under your mother forever. Do you accept?" Zeus boomed sadly already knowing the answer and the consequences. "Yes, I do accept" Suddenly a loud sound of pain erupted from Percy.

**Unknown Location:**

As Percy screams a horse awakens. Not just any horse but the pale horse. Death is coming and with Death comes Order.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited my stories, it means a lot to me. And to Pixelup when are your new chapters coming. I follow you on both fanfiction and wattpad.**_

_**Thanks all**_

_**Peace out**_

_**P.S Never forget: Silence, I Kill You!**_

_**I Do not PJO or HoO**_


End file.
